


The First Day in the Earth

by ININ_D



Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ININ_D/pseuds/ININ_D
Summary: Loki來到地球後遇見了某個人





	The First Day in the Earth

那個男人自進城後就跟著他，Billy Lee打從一開始就發覺了。  
他在L型吧台短邊靠牆的固定位子落座，男人坐到了他旁邊唯一的一張高腳椅。  
「和他一樣。」男人向Billy Lee瞟了一眼，酒保沒有回話，沒多久兩杯一樣的劣質啤酒滑到他們面前，搖晃著溢出酒沫。  
Billy Lee用袖子抹掉沾在桌上的酒液，彷彿為了解渴灌下半杯，男人只是小心翼翼啜了一口，壓抑著沒有批評。這反而逗樂了他。  
「很糟糕的味道吧？」  
男人聳肩，沒有回話，似乎在思考什麼。Billy Lee習慣看到那樣的表情，大部分的人都喜歡裝作他們無時無刻不在思考，事實上腦子裡空空洞洞。  
但那個男人又不太一樣。他轉著綠眼珠的樣子像是他清楚知道思考本身並不是一件太莊嚴的事，不過是腦子裡的螺絲栓緊，齒輪快速地咬合又分離，機械性地難以停止。  
男人有一雙機警的綠眼睛，但在酒館昏暗的黃燈下，冷色調曖昧模糊，而不那麼尖銳。他的頭髮是黑色的，整齊地向後梳，略長的髮尾搔在後頸，他一身西裝革履，看起來是很高級的東西。  
他肯定不是當地人。Billy Lee也不是，但他總深信自己隨時能移動到世界的任何一個角落，這個男人不對勁，他想，這個男人像是變異的介質處在錯誤的頻率裡，像是塵埃那樣的東西。  
Billy Lee對男人產生了興趣，就像男人也對他感到有趣。男人毫不掩飾地掃視他，從上到下，最後目光又回到他的臉上停留，男人刻薄的嘴唇微張，Billy Lee等待他吐出令人驚嘆的話。  
「你長的像我認識的一個人。」  
老實說，Billy Lee感到失望。  
但是男人繼續說，「但你不是他。你比他瘦一點，你比較安靜，你能笑一個讓我看看嗎？」  
Billy Lee不肯。  
「你比較聰明。」於是男人狡猾地笑起來，嘴角勾起恰到好處，既不親切也不疏離，他笑起來好看。  
現在Billy Lee稍微有點明白了，「你需要知道我的名字嗎？」他問。  
「不了。」男人搖頭，「那對我來說不重要。」  
「Bully Lee，」他說，從一開始他就只打算讓他知道這個名字，「大家都這麼叫我。」  
「這樣很好。」男人若有所思地說，顯然他也不想背負一個名字以外的東西，「我不會告訴你我的名字。」  
Billy Lee沒有回答。這個男人正在追求什麼，因為室內幽暗，他的眼裡卻有火光跳躍，這個男人來錯了地方，他想，這個小鎮什麼也沒有，這是一個無聊的地方。  
「我在尋找和你類似的東西。」男人坐得近了一些，他壓低聲音，對著Billy Lee的方向喃喃自語，「還差一點，不過很接近了。」  
「要試試看嗎？」Billy Lee輕聲問。  
「那就試試看吧。」他說。  
酒保用力地咳了一聲。

防火巷口唯一的路燈在幾次虛弱的明滅後徹底暗了下來，兩排建築後窗透出的的光線，只能讓他們勉強辨認這條窄巷多潮濕且髒。黑髮男人不滿意地咂嘴又皺眉，Billy Lee正想壓他上牆，他用力推了對方一把，調換位置，重重撞在Billy Lee胸膛上。  
「骯髒的螞蟻窩。」他咕噥著，蹲下去解開已經被高高撐起的褲檔，小心翼翼不碰到坑坑巴巴積了水的地面，可是不跪下去姿勢就怎麼也喬不好。  
「你把褲子脫了就不會弄濕了。」Billy Lee笑著建議他，語氣有點流氓。沒想到男人卻照做了，看得出他十分不樂意光著屁股在防火巷給另一個男人口交，可是他更不願意弄髒西裝褲。  
那一定很貴很貴，Billy Lee心猿意馬地想，一邊把男人遞過來的長褲掛在肩上。「拿好，」男人剜了他一眼，「弄髒了我會拿刀捅你的腎。」  
「什麼刀？」Billy Lee聳肩抖了抖，陰莖彈在他左邊臉頰，還來不及抗議就捅進了嘴裡，男人不甘心卻專心致志吸吮起來。  
他的嘴唇單薄，口腔濕軟，隨著規律收放，Billy Lee忍不住挺腰，用力扣住他的顱骨，他的拇指在他眼睛正下方，他閉上了眼睛，睫毛長長地刷上了他。男人吞嚥的聲音逐漸痛苦，用力吸氣，空出一隻手伸進內褲去揉自己的下體。  
Billy Lee喜歡人原始的樣子，露出獠牙拚死掙扎，臣服於更勝於己的瘋狂，但男人綠色的眼睛裡卻沒有失去精明的火光，他的雙頰脹紅，全身都在細細顫抖，可是慾望沒有真的攫獲他。  
Billy Lee撈他起來，終於成功壓在牆上，「忍耐一下。」而男人還有多餘的憤怒能凶狠瞪他。  
Billy Lee掰開他的腿掛在自己身上，毫不留情插了進去。男人急急地嚎起來，揪著Billy Lee的頭髮，他哀號的結尾是上揚的氣音，喉頭隨Billy Lee前進的頻率上下滾動，不斷發出更多聲音。他們的下身緊緊撞在一起，在窄巷裡幾乎響起回音，他揚起脖子，眼淚斜斜滑下來，身體張成緊繃的弧。  
他太瘦，幾乎要折成兩半，他露出的皮膚在月色下發光，Billy Lee狠狠咬他沒有衣料保護的地方，齒痕深深的，直到滲出血滴，他舔掉，再咬，血腥味在口腔瀰漫。他們沒有接吻，他把男人鏽蝕的體液全部吞下去，又扯開他襯衫，製造更多征服的據點。以一個冷漠的人而言，男人的血太紅又濃，他掙扎純粹因為愉悅而非恐懼。  
他一下推開Billy Lee，一下又死死扯著他的衣襟渴望靠近。他全身都在吸引他，下身也縮緊不肯輕放。  
Billy Lee狠狠喘氣，他只想繼續進入他，不斷深入，他可能把他劈成兩半，或者在那之前他就會吞噬他。  
他努力對上那雙綠眼睛，一瞬間血紅似乎漫上了瞳孔，卻又立刻褪去，Billy Lee眨眨眼，看見那雙眼裡依然是撲朔迷離的火光，波濤洶湧沒能熄滅的火苗，像是慾望本身從他的眼裡發出光來，Billy Lee湊過去，粗暴啄吻他的眼睛。  
男人用力閉上了眼。

那個金髮妞因為鞋跟過高而東拐西扭，當她終於歪斜地在Billy Lee身邊落座，Billy Lee早就知道她已經跟了一路。  
「你長得好像我認識的一個人。」女人壓低聲音說，她的聲音柔軟，帶著一種獨特的黏糊，但是她相貌平平，鼻子彷彿攤在臉上的一塊餅。  
「許多人都這麼說。」Billy Lee要了一瓶酒，沒有直視她的臉然後開始平平淡淡地說，「我曾經見過神明，你見過嗎？」  
女人搖頭。  
「神明不是好東西，那些遠遠看著我們的，都不是好東西。」他這麼說的時候，腦中有一雙細細瞇起的綠幽幽的眼睛，原始的慾望從獠牙尖端滲出血來。  
他再灌一口酒。他會把這個女人唬得一楞楞地，然後關了燈，和她做愛。


End file.
